The prior art is documented with various assemblies for repairing or installing artificial ligaments associated with any of a repaired, reconstructed or artificially installed joint implant. A continual objective is the ability to properly size and install ligaments for ensuring long term use of the reconditioned joint.
As is known, a problem with both (natural) existing joint assemblies and artificial implanted joints is the ability to securely anchor and maintain the arrangement of ligaments which are necessary for proper joint operation. It is further known that such ligaments can be damaged apart from the associated joint application, thus requiring repair or replacement. Such artificial ligaments can include such as graphite and composite plasticized constructions, these providing the desired properties of durability combined with stretch resistance.